Sentimientos ocultos
by SariitaKawaii
Summary: Esta historia cuenta lo que pasó en el incidente de Triller Bark, cuando apareció Kuma. Cuenta detalladamente los sentimientos y pensamientos antes de sacrificarse por su capitán y sus nakamas. Hay algo de ZoNa (Zoro&Nami).
1. Capítulo 1: Sentimientos

**Pov.: Zoro**

No puedo derrotarlo, esto es muy frustrante. Estoy parado delante de un enemigo sin saber que hacer por primera vez desde que me encontré con Mihawk. Bartholomew Kuma esta delante mía, a penas puedo sostenerme en pie y veo como esta decidido a llevarse la cabeza de mi capitán. No puedo hacer otra cosa, tengo que protegerlo, tengo que protegerlos a todos. Me tiro de rodillas al suelo y poso mis manos en los escombros que han quedado después de la batalla contra Moria y la explosión de Kuma. No hay otra salida, llego hasta aquí, pero al menos muero en lugar del próximo rey de los piratas y mi mejor amigo, mi familia. Reúno las fuerzas que me quedan para pronunciar las palabras que sentenciaran mi muerte. Al abrir la boca noto como mis músculos se contraen y se estiran en distintas partes de mi cuerpo. Me duelen todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo.

-Llévate mi cabeza en vez de la suya. Te lo ruego.- Susurro ya que apenas tengo fuerzas para más.

-No, mejor la mía, al fin y al cabo seré el que mas problemas cause.- dice una voz detrás mía. Por un momento todo se para, no me puedo creer que el esté haciendo esto. Se acerca lentamente el cocinero de la tripulación con pesadez y posiblemente una pierna rota. Cuando se pone entre Kuma y yo, dándome la espalda, siento un gran dolor. No puedo dejar que muera delante de mi. Me niego. Una vez mas reúno todas mis fuerza y con un rápido movimiento le asesto un fuerte golpe en las costillas dejándolo inconsciente casi al instante, pero antes de que cayese al suelo sin conocimiento tenemos una ultima y corta conversación.

-Maldito marimo...- Susurra con sorpresa el cocinero mientras me agarra un hombro y lucha por no perder el conocimiento.

-Lo siento. Tened un buen viaje. Adiós, amigo...- Le susurro mientras veo como va cerrando los ojos, pero antes de que quede totalmente inconsciente veo un atisbo de curiosidad y tristeza, posiblemente no haya escuchado esa palabra... amigo. Me entristezco por un momento, a pesar de nuestras peleas el siempre ha sido mi nakama y a parte de eso es como un hermano para mi.

Cuando termina de caer echo un ultimo vistazo a todos mis amigos y siento nostalgia al recordar todas nuestras aventuras juntos. Recuerdo cuando Luffy y Coby me salvaron de la marina y me hice nakama de Luffy. Recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez a Nami, desprotegida ante unos rudos piratas que querían aplastarla mientras ella salvaba a Luffy, o cuando nos dieron el Going Merry en la isla en la que encontramos a Usopp. El Baratie y todo lo que conllevó, como el encuentro con Mihawk. Cuando Nami se enfermó en Little Garden y para curarla llegamos a la isla de Chopper. Cambien me acuerdo de Vivi y eso me lleva a Water 7, donde salvamos a Robin y reclutamos a Franky. Y aquí estamos, después de reclutar a un esqueleto parlante y perder nuestras sombras, luchando contra el segundo schibukai en menos de un día, a las puertas de la muerte y sin temor alguno me levanto del suelo mientras Kuma saca una gran bola roja translúcida de la espalda de Luffy. Al principio me asusto, pero me dice que si quiero tomar su lugar tendré que tomar todo su dolor y fatiga.

Para comprobarlo me lanza una minúscula parte de esa bola que se me introduce en el medio del pecho. De repente noto un gran dolor y siento como si me diesen millones de patadas y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, es como si estuviese recibiendo todos los golpes de Luffy. Siento como algunos de mis órganos vitales se dañan peligrosamente y como la fatiga de Luffy cae sobre mi, haciéndome caer al suelo. Permanezco unos segundos recuperando el aliento e incorporándome.

Termino de pie delante de esa gran bola roja que supondrá mi muerte. Echo un ultimo vistazo a mis nakama, todos inconscientes y me despido de ellos mentalmente mientras introduzco mis brazos en la bola roja y me noto desfallecer, pero no llego a quedar inconsciente mientras recibo todo ese daño insufrible. Noto como muchos de mis músculos se desgarran violentamente mientras la bola se introduce en mi y disminuye su tamaño. Siento mi corazón palpitar mas rápido para luego bajar la intensidad y solo sentir unos débiles y escaso bombeos en mi pecho. Mis pulmones están encharcados de sangre y me cuesta respirar, toso y escupo una gran cantidad de sangre, me ahogo con mi propia sangre a la vez que mi piel se rompe en varios sitios, recreando las heridas de Luffy o creando nuevas debido a los bruscos golpes recibidos, salpicando sangre en un radio de dos metros a mi alrededor, tiñendo los escombros de un escarlata brillante. No siento algunas partes de mi cuerpo, lucho por permanecer despierto y de pie viendo como la gran bola se introduce completamente en mi y desaparece.

Mi vista se nubla y empiezo a pensar que este es el final, pero aun así no me daré por vencido. Me cruzo de brazos como puedo y aprieto los puños contra mis costados, haciendo que un punzante dolor me recorra y evite que me desmaye, pero no sirve y empiezo a verlo todo negro, a pensar en todo lo que no hice ni llegaré a hacer, pero el sonido de unas voces y pasos conocidos me llena de esperanza de poder hacer al menos una cosa mas antes de morir.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dolor

**Pov.: Sanji**

Despierto aturdido con el sonido de mis compañeros hablando y recuerdo lo ocurrido, recuerdo las palabras de Zoro. Me dijo "Adiós..." y algo mas. Estúpido marimo... no habrá sido capaz de morir, verdad?

Me levanto y noto un tirón en la pierna pero no le doy importancia. Miro hacia mi grupo de nakamas esperando encontrarme al peliverde festejando con ellos, pero no es así. Miro a mi alrededor pero tampoco alcanzo a velo así que empiezo a correr en una dirección al azar ignorando las voces de mis nakamas que me llaman confundidos. En unos segundos diviso a mi izquierda un hombre corpulento de pie. Es él, sin duda. Empiezo a gritar y a corre hacia él.

-Marimo! Como se te ocurre hacer esa loc...- Me quedo sin palabras al notar que mis pisadas suenan raras, como si el suelo estuviese encharcado. Miro hacia abajo lo veo. Sangre. Es un charco enorme de sangre. Sangre de Zoro. Este se encuentra en medio de un charco de su propia sangre de pie y cuando me fijo mejor lo veo. Su camiseta blanca ya no es blanca, es roja completamente, no queda un solo lugar con tela seca, toda su camiseta está rota y le cuelga de un hombro. Sus pantalones y botas también están empapados en sangre y rotos. Entro en pánico y empiezo a gritar desesperadamente pidiendo respuestas.

-Oye Zorro! Que es esto?! Que ha pasado aquí?! Estas bien?!

-No... ha... pasado... nada... - dice él con pesadez, arrastrando las palabras y escupiendo sangre con cada palabra.

 **Pov.: Nami**

¿Por qué habrá salido corriendo Sanji? Miro a mi alrededor y compruebo que todos están bien, pero buscando especialmente a una persona, la cual es la única que no consigo localizar, pero si localizo tres espadas tiradas sobre los escombros, pero ¿dónde está su dueño? Empiezo a dar instrucciones de que empiecen a ayudar a todos los heridos y yo salgo corriendo abrazada a las espadas hacia la dirección en la que fue Sanji, esperando que el hubiese encontrado a Zoro sano y salvo.

Cuando les encuentro escucho a Sanji preguntar que si estaba bien. Empiezo a corre desesperadamente hacia mis dos nakamas y no puedo evitar empezar a llorar y gritar de pánico al ver a Zoro en ese estado y al ver el charco de sangre por el que estaba rodeado.

Veo a Zoro comenzar a caer inconsciente y suelto sus espadas para cogerle y reducir la caida. Consigo pararle y me arrodillo en el suelo poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo y dejando que mis lágrimas resbalasen por mis mejillas hasta caer en su cara.

-¡Chopper! ¡Chopper maldita sea, ven rápido! ¡Sanji, ve a por Chopper rápido! - Grito desesperada mientras empiezo a limpiar con un trozo de mi camiseta la cara de Zoro. Sanji se sorprende pero no duda en salir corriendo a por Chopper.

Estoy desesperada por salvar a mi nakama pero no puedo hacer nada. Me siento inútil y empiezo a llorar mas fuerte aun.

-¡Por favor Zoro! ¡Mírame! ¡Tienes que aguantar! Por favor...

-Na...mi... gra...cias...- Dice Zoro en un susurro mientras sonríe ligeramente y comienza a cerrar los ojos y respirar mas despacio. Sus latidos disminuyen hasta casi ser imperceptibles.

-Maldita sea Zoro... Como te mueras aumentaré tu deuda- respondo desesperada sin saber que hacer, pero entones escucho muchos pasos y al mirar hacia un lado veo a toda mi banda encabezados por Sanji con Chopper a cuestas y eso me da esperanzas.

Cuando la tripulación ve a Zoro todos parecen desesperados y dispuestos a cualquier cosa por salvarlo, pero el único que puede hacer algo ahora es Chopper que sin dudar ni un instante se pone manos a examinar y coser sus heridas.

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Empiezo a dejar de escuchar a Sanji y me cuesta mantenerme en pie, por lo que pierdo el equilibrio y me precipito hacia el suelo de espaldas. Espero el impacto de los escombros que acabarán definitivamente con mi vida, pero no llega. En su lugar me recogen unos pequeños brazos suaves y me depositan cuidadosamente en el suelo con mi cabra sobre algo blando. Al escuchar su voz hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y la miro. Todo es borroso menos ella.

-Na...mi...gra...cias...- Digo con mi ultimo aliento y con mucho esfuerzo esbozo una última sonrisa para mi mas antigua nakama junto con Luffy.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de perder el conocimiento son unos grandes ojos marrones brillantes enmarcados con lágrimas. Después la oscuridad me consume.


	3. Capítulo 3: Despierta

**Pov.: Nami**

Han pasado tres días desde que encontramos a Zoro y Chopper dice que esta mejorando. Ahora le creo pero el primer día decía que tuviésemos esperanzas aunque él no lo decía muy convencido. Hoy hemos preparado una fiesta para celebrar que volvemos a tener nuestras sombras y estamos vivos. Hay mucha bebida y comida, también música. Algunos piratas hablan sobre sus aventuras, y otros cuentan chistes y cantan. La fiesta es un gran escándalo pero aun así Zoro no despierta. Chopper y yo estamos cuidándolo mientras los demás festejan la victoria.

Cuando anochece Chopper y yo decidimos llevar a Zoro al barco y cambiarle los vendajes. Cuando terminamos Chopper decide ir a la fiesta a avisar a Luffy y los demás de que hemos vuelto al barco, para que no hagan ninguna estupidez.

Pasan los minutos y me asomo a la barandilla del barco y veo como una panda de piratas esta agradeciendo a Chopper por curarles así que decido dejar a Chopper divertirse un rato y vuelvo con Zoro a su camarote individual.

Me pregunto que habrá hecho este tonto para acabar así y empiezo a pensar múltiples opciones para explicar lo ocurrido pero el sueño me vence y me quedo dormida apoyada en el borde de la cama de Zoro con las piernas en el suelo.

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Todo esta negro, no siento nada, ni siquiera dolor. ¿Esto es la muerte? ¿Una eternidad en la nada? pero entonces noto un leve movimiento. Estoy tumbado, noto las sábanas y las vendas. Hay alguien apoyado en mi cama .

Poco a poco abro los ojos para ver mas oscuridad, pero hay algo de luz que entra por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Estoy en el Sunny Go.

Intento incorporarme y me cuesta un poco, pero lo consigo y apoyo mi cabeza en la pared que hay detrás de la cabeza de mi cama. Se me nubla un poco la vista por el esfuerzo. Cuando se me aclara la vista intento reconocer a la persona que esta apoyada en mi cama. Fuera no se oye nada y temo que haya sido imaginación mía, pero consigo distinguir unos cabellos naranjas como el fuego esparcidos por la cama. Con un poco de esfuerzo pongo mi mano en su hombro y la muevo un poco para que despierte.

-Nami, despierta, no puedes dormir ahí o te resfriarás.- Susurro mientras se incorpora y se frota los ojos.

-Mmm... ¿Ya es de día?... ¡Zoro!- Grita y se abalanza contra mi estrujándome en un gran abrazo. Me duele, pero no me importa y la rodeo yo también con los brazos mientras noto como mis vendajes se humedecen por sus lágrimas. Entonces se aparta y se agarra a mi pecho mientras grita.

-¡Maldita sea, Zoro! ¡Como me vuelas a hacer esto te tiro por la borda, me has asustado mucho! ¡Eres un idiota!- Grita mientras sus ojos desbordan lágrimas sin cesar

-Lo...Lo siento, fue necesario...- Susurro a su oído mientras la vuelvo a rodear con los brazos como disculpa.

-¡Dime que pasó! Por favor, dime que hubo una buena razón para arriesgarte tanto

-Eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa es que estáis todos bien- Susurro. - Lo bueno es que tengo otra oportunidad para cumplir mi sueño, cosa que pensé imposible.

-¡Claro que importa, imbécil! ¡Casi mueres!- decía Nami entre sollozos

-Eh, tranquila, todo ha salido bien y no pienso darte otro susto como este.- La susurro mientras me armo de valor, la alzo la barbilla y poso mis labios en los suyos delicadamente.

Al principio ella no reacciona, pero tras unos segundos reacciona y profundiza el beso mientras enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire ella está sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Te quiero, imbécil- susurra pegando su frente con la mía.

-Te quiero, bruja- Le susurro de vuelta pegando mis labios a los suyos una vez mas en un beso corto y cariñoso.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando pero ella no me consiguió persuadir para que la dijera que había pasado, ni con besos ni con amenazas de aumentar nuestra deuda.

Al amanecer Chopper vino a la habitación y nos pilló besándonos, pero le pedimos discreción y el accedió con una gran sonrisa mientras curaba mis heridas.


End file.
